Sareen
wip page Sareen is the ancient and debatably living final remaining original creation of the Source; A doppleganger lived long past it's lifespan. Made in the shape of Namarre Sakete, it took her memories into itself and usurped as much of her life as it could Despite it's female form, many acknowledge it as simply being a monster in a human shape. Those who knew it personally, however, often refer to it as they would a human. 'History' The Witch of Alteros. Stealer of bodies, The Necromancer. Vindicator. All epithets applied to this slippery creature. Stalwart ally and mentor of Empress Aria Hirano. Untouchable opponent of Ordinem Athena Rosengard. It guided Alteros to prominence in the era of Aria Hirano, and kept Alteros unmolested by the Inquisition. Sareen was first spotted in the war on Byson, leading the emergent mimic forces to victory, emerging from the sea with the murder of Queen Chandra Avharain of Byson, using the aid of her adherents. When Vindicator Korrin Sakete was forced to flee after Tulise Sakete's failed coup of Alterosi forces during the Empire War, the doppleganger was pulled out of wherever it hid to assist the newly returned Vindicator Qaelthan with securing Alteros. With Tulise claiming to be the reigning Vindicator of Alteros, a confrontation of the bested and wounded Vindicator revealed her advisor to be a fallen angel. The battle was pitched and intense, and in a finale of exploding magic, the doppleganger tore the fallen apart as well as it could before it could disappate, devouring and copying as much of the ascended being's essence as it could. In the aftermath, both a schism between the Sakete and a rise to power once more within Alteros occured openly, the creature acknowledged by all remaining Vindicators as being amongst them- The only non-oscuri to be granted such honors at the time, although it was in a copying form. It set the stage for further non-oscuri vindicators- On which Azraelite opinion was most divided. As Vindicator, Sareen could only be described as loyal to the Empire, and it's ideals; Twisted and foul as they might be. While it occasionally argued and disagreed with personal decisions, it was unquestionably one of Empress Aria's close counsel. Taking the assistance of the likes of Judeal Loki and the empire, it's form was regenerated over the ages, the creature holding a life span of almost a century alone, and longer with the contained memories it held onto. Quite a bit of it's efforts were poured into melding and corrupting youth. Few magi of power in the east in the early to mid 800s could be said to have not gotten a visit from the creature- Offering temptations of power and affection, the witch was oft with her claws deeply within the hearts of royalty. It had a notable mastery over soul transferrence, and was one of the more masterful inheritors of Necromancy, with Dominic Falco being the only eclipsing practicioner. Both of these were put to use in acts such as reviving Vindicator Armadyl, stealing the body of Rachel Klaus II for usage by the oscuri Vindicator Qaelthan, swapping their souls and inevitable fates, and thieving the body of King Aiden Eldor of Tilandre for her paramour's use. A despised bodysnatcher, a corruptor of youth, even with it's utmost tainted virtues, Sareen was almost always acknowledged for it's breadth of knowledge and, ostensibly, wisdom. Unwilling or perhaps geased to refrain from lies, it's counsel was offered freely to any who asked- Although the depth of this advice wholly depended on the mercurial being's interest. Even the virtuous would stoop to consult the Witch of Alteros at some point in their lives- From Kane Hirano, to Athena Rosengard. it was nonetheless favorably viewed within Alteros, where it reigned for over half a century as Vindicator. Even those less inclined to like or prefer the inhuman witch ruling over their lives would have to acknowledge it reigned to the benefit of the city. It was quite known for it's general allowance and spoiling of children who came to listen to it's knowledge within the city, proselytizing the word of Azrael into young minds. The creature has survived, even if only by a thread on some occasion, through the ages as an oracle and guide to those who would stray from the path of Kraus. It's subversion of the virtuous, acknowledged. It's assistance of the wicked, unquestionable. Nonetheless, many choose to believe in soft, warm words of a vile monster... 'Personality' Sareen embraced a majority of ideals set forth by it's 'former'. In a contrast to most of the dopplegangers created by the source. Depending on who was asked the interpretation of her actions varied, but the creature was known for even and intelligent words, and a quiet, unpleasant obsession with punishing traitors and liars. 'Appearance' Sareen was physically identical to Namarre Sakete in the majority of it's human features- It's preferred or 'true' shape, assuming the form of the oscuri Vindicator in her late fourties. It was prone to extreme mood swings when questioned on this. It's most notable variances were perhaps it's most fantastic- Following it's devouring and murdering of a fallen angel, the creature henceforth created a twisted 'copy' of the heavenly entity's wings for itself based on the mana. 'Powers' Sareen was notable as a pinnacle magi during it's time. Several times throughout history, however, the west has thwarted the doppleganger's attempts to personally exert it's will over them. The abomination of the Source held power- In most occasions it acted personally, it was driven back through the efforts of many brave souls working together to fend it off. Almost none won with it in singular combat. Even so, it's appearance on any battlefield was marked with a grave chill- The fate of the dead was often to be horrifically experimented on in the aftermath... 'Magical Talents' Sareen was perhaps one of the more powerful manipulators of living beings in the field of it's magic- Quite befitting. Able to manipulate plants, flesh, blood and similar, it also held more metaphorical powers over beings in turn: Grasping control over the flow of their time and mana. Stellar energies and occultism naturally resonated within the depraved creature made of the plague star. Specializing primarily in the manipulation of mana over it's predecessor, Sareen's unique powers of Absorption could create a shroud of power to sap the very energies of it's opponents. It would often utilize this unique power to gain a thrill from sampling the lives of it's enemies and allies alike. Where most magi came into mana sight, Sareen could be said to have mana taste. 'Ancient Knowledge' It is said to hold the secrets of many hidden or long passed techniques. Even if it is not versed in the magics, it held onto the secrets of Ifrit Style, the Lunar Watch, Storm magic, Rift, and many others by rumor- Although how much is hearsay is unknown, but it was known for it's dealings with all sorts of magi; The amount on which it was witness to were second to very few, and it often lulled them into a sense of confidance. As to personal knowledge, the creature was confirmably one of the greatest living repositories on medical knowledge, necromancy, and soul transferrence. It made no secret of attempting to collect and acquire any relics, artifacts, and works related to these matters, and gathered the brightest minds of Valmasia whenever possible in the first field especially. Artifact Armory Last, but almost certainly not least, Sareen was in possession of what could only be dubbed a small armory of some of the more potent historical artifacts. Precisely what was where is something lost to many myths, but from the Aether Cloak to Glaedr, rumors abound as to what was stored inside the mimic- It possessed the inclinations of it's kin to horde magical items, either way. It was confirmably in possession of the spirit saber, Usil, but it wielded a plethora of tomes, swords, staves and spears, including it's own lover. More has long been lost to time and speculation. 'Notable Relations' Dominic Falco '''was, at an early age, perhaps brought into madness by the creature. One of the first contacts it truly made of humans, Sareen often viewed his forays into necromancy as irreverent, but cute. Nonetheless, in later years as he truly developed into one of the most brilliant, if horrific, minds of the empire, it often spent quite a bit of time harassing him and made semi-regular 'ambassadorial' visits to Nostvale. This often lead to Viridian Legionnaires to be ordered to forcibly eject the doppleganger, usually through a window. There was curiously little resistance. The fact that it was never actively banned from the castle and workshop, much less Nostvale, always spoke of a less antagonistic note to violence that would be perhaps lethal to non-magi. That, or the lich-king of Nostvale couldn't be bothered with the ensuing whining it would surely visit upon him. '''Claude Este was perhaps one of the closest confidantes of the creature in it's later years. Having met during the initial staging for the war on Kokb'ael, after the fall of the empire Claude spent much of his time within Alteros and often adventured with it on various escapades; From examining the former lair of one of it's fellow dopplegangers to searching out the remains of Kane Hirano, his assistance was considered invaluable. He was known for spending many of his latter years in Alteros with the creature. It spoke openly and fondly of him, spending pleasant evenings simply watching over Alteros and speaking in murmurs together. The creature would often take great offense to any slights on his honor- As in it's eyes, his loyalty was unquestionable and ideal. It's writings spoke as much. Category:Characters